Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a compact light emitting diode chip, and a light emitting device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Light emitting diodes are used in various products such as large back light units (BLUs), general lighting, electric products, small home appliances, and interior products.
Light emitting diodes can be used not only as a light source, but also for various purposes including conveying of information, aesthetic applications, and the like. Therefore, products including the light emitting diodes are required to have freedom of design. For example, the light emitting diodes are mounted on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) in order to allow free deformation of a product. Particularly, there is a need for products allowing free deformation of the products by consumers.
However, since the light emitting diode is produced using, for example, gallium nitride-based single crystal semiconductors, the shape of the light emitting diode cannot be changed. However, if a small light emitting diode is mounted on a flexible circuit board and the like, a product allowing free deformation thereof can be produced. Accordingly, there is a need for miniaturization of a light emitting diode in order to produce a deformable product.
Generally, most light emitting diodes are mounted on leads via solder. When the light emitting diodes are mounted on the leads using the solder, there can be a problem of tilting of the light emitting diodes due to flowability of the solder. In order to prevent the light emitting diodes from tilting due to the solder, grooves may be formed on the leads. However, it is difficult to form the grooves on the leads on a flexible substrate such as an FPCB, and when the leads include the grooves thereon, disconnection is likely to occur upon deformation of a product, thereby causing deterioration in reliability of the product. Moreover, when small light emitting diodes are arranged at narrow intervals, the grooves are formed in many regions on the leads, thereby further deteriorating product reliability.
Therefore, there is a need for development of a light emitting diode chip and a light emitting device, which can secure high production yield, freedom of design, and suitable durability for various designs while preventing generation of tilting.